


Skin and Bone, Heart and Soul

by AsTheWorldFallsDown



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsTheWorldFallsDown/pseuds/AsTheWorldFallsDown
Summary: Gwen doesn't remember falling, but that's where she and Mel ended up. Underground. Maybe it was punishment for taking a risk, but now Monsters are dead. Real ones, just like the ones their parents told them about as kids.Sans expected a Human to turn up, eventually, but not two. One of them is gentle and kind, while the other is desperate to escape.Our heroine must decide: follow her friend and save herself, or protect the Monsters?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At long last, it is ready! All recognisable characters and dialogue belongs to Toby Fox, I'm just having fun with it.

_GWEN_

I don't remember falling, but that's where we ended up. In the golden flowers. Underground. Maybe it was our punishment for taking a risk. Now Monsters are dead. Real ones, just like the ones our parents warned us about as kids.

But this one wasn't cruel, or blood-thirsty like the flower was. I liked Toriel. She _saved_ us. I left the safety of the empty Ruins some time ago – a day, a week, who can say? I had to. By the time I reach the dark wood, I'm shivering in my summer gear...because it's snowing.

“Turn around, Human.”

Hidden by the forest shadows, a small figure stands six steps away from me. A single blue eye flashes right at me. Oh, God, he's coming towards me. I'm gonna die! Stumbling back, I snap a branch with my boot.

“Don't you know how to greet a friend?” He extends a hand. A skeletal hand.

It's a trick. I should run. Now.

“S'rude to leave a guy hanging,” he says gruffly, but his hand stays in place.

“Uh, s-sorry -” Like an idiot, I go to shake it, and no sooner have I done this, a loud fart rumbles through the wood like ridiculous thunder, and I'm laughing out of relief more than anything else.

A whoopee cushion. A fucking whoopee cushion.

“Who are you?” Stepping into the light, I meet my new “friend”. My laughter fades. Of course a skeletal hand would belong to a skeleton, but...he's short, oddly stout, and dressed in casual clothes. His hoodie looks incredibly cosy.

“I'm Sans,” he replies, his eye winking. “Sans the skeleton.”

* * *

 

_SANS_

I tell ya, you wait for a human to fall, and two come at once. Huh. That's never happened. Right? Man, I could use a nap.

This one is shivering. Maybe it's the cold, maybe she's scared – and it's a she, no doubt about that. Just like the other one.

“I'm Gwen,” she says, then laughs. Dunno why. It's pretty enough. There's a wet flick of pink as she licks her lips. “Uh, have you, by any chance, seen another girl pass by here? She's about this tall, and...she's...”

 _Another human with dust on her hands._ “She a friend of yours?” I look at Gwen's, and find them balled at her sides.

“Her name is – is Mel. We were rock-climbing, but I must have slipped, and we -”

“She was headin' to Snowdin.” A shiver wracks my bones, and Gwen's eyes get big in her round face.

“Can you...show me the way? Please? I have to find her.” Her SOUL is a quivering red mass inside her, but she wears her guilt like a cloak on her back.

“You should choose your friends more carefully, kid,” I say. “In case you're looking for a bad time.”

Gwen frowns. “She's scared. People do strange things when they're scared.”

“HUMANS do dangerous things when they're scared,” I growl. “Are you scared?”

She laughs again. “Terrified.”

“Of me?” She gulps as I walk towards her. Her palms are wet and clean. “Or are you scared of what you're gonna find in Snowdin?”

“I – I don't know...”

“BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU, LAZY BONES?”

Gwen's face drains of all colour. “How many more monsters are there?”

“With your friend around, less than you think.” I grab Gwen by the arm. “Keep quiet. Hide behind... this lamp.”

She stops struggling. “ _What_?”

“Ssh.” It's a good thing she's small; the other one wasn't so lucky. “Hey, bro, what's shakin'?”

When my brother marches up, Gwen makes a strange noise. Swallowed some snow, I guess.

“SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ARE YOU LOOKING FOR MORE HUMANS?”

Gwen shrinks further behind the lamp.

“Nah, bro. Didn't wanna cramp your style.” He's better at it than me. “But, uh, where'd the other human go?”

“THEY WOULD NOT SOLVE ANY OF MY PUZZLES!” Yup. I was afraid he'd say that. “THEY...THEY WERE ODD. THEIR HANDS WERE COVERED IN DUST.”

“What kinda dust?” My bones rattle.

“EVERYONE IS LEAVING. WE MUST FIND THIS HUMAN BEFORE THEY HURT ANYONE ELSE. KEEP A LOOK OUT, BROTHER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE FIRST TO CAPTURE THEM! NYEH-HEH-HEH!”

There's no question 'bout it, my bro is the coolest guy I know.

“That was your brother?” When he's gone, Gwen shuffles out with her hands tucked in her armpits. She smiles. “He seems...”

“Heh. He's the best.”

“So – what now?” I gaze at her until she does this weird scuffle with her feet. “Are you going to let me go?”

“Go find your friend before my brother does.”

She looks confused. “What will he do to her?” She gasps.

“Capture her, probably. Take her to our King -" 

She's running before I can finish, calling out a frantic 'thank you'. I'll catch up with her soon enough. Now...I need a nap.

 

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen races to find Mel...but is she too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Papyrus is afoot! Any dialogue you recognise is owned by Toby Fox. Enjoy!

_ MEL _

 

This place is the biggest, most deplorable joke _._ After all this time, the fairy tales my Grandma told me were...ugh.

Killing that Goat lady was a bit much, I'll admit that. The fall broke my ankle, and she fixed it when she didn't have to...but _she was going to keep us there. FOREVER._ Like, I just wanted to go hiking! As if I was going to stay in the Ruins, eating cinnamon pies for the rest of my life, like Gwen appeared keen on doing. So, I had no choice, really.

Okay, I panicked and ran away. You would, too, if the monster you were defending yourself against just...vanished into dust.

 It's on my hands, now, and I can't get it off, no matter how hard I try. That skeleton-monster. He saw it. What was he called? His dumb brother is probably looking for me now.

Those other monsters were too curious. It was bitterly cold when I escaped the Ruins, but now I feel warm. Hungry, though.

Where did that _Flowey_ thing go?

I hope Gwen is okay. I left her behind but...she can take care of herself. As for me, I'll keep going until I find a way out of this hell-pit.

Right after I look for something to eat.

* * *

_ GWEN _

 

I passed Papyrus' puzzles on the way here, but he's nowhere to be seen. They look okay...maybe a bit easy, but you can't fault how much work he put into them. Has he found Mel yet? Maybe that armour of his will protect him.

I can't believe I'm talking about my friend like she's a mindless killer already. There must be some explanation! There has to be; maybe the monsters are picking fights and she's defending herself.

Yes. That has to be it.

In our bedtime stories, the monsters were all-powerful, but weak against human brutality. Crap. Mel has proven that too well so far. The silence in this little village is a vast, screaming thing. Whoever lived here must have left it in a hurry. There's a library. There's a -

“Where are you?”

I'm already running, ignoring the deep, throbbing ache of cold in my limbs. She's here! I've found her. “Mel!”

But...I have to call twice before she hears me, then she scrambles back from the shop-counter. In one hand there is some weird-looking food, maybe something sweet because they are covered in dusty icing.

She has a knife in the other.

“G-Gwen?” Her blue eyes are black, like a frightened animal's. “You got out.”

_She has a knife._ “I did.” I sound too calm. “Did you expect me to stay, after what you did?” 

Mel wrinkles her nose. “Toriel wouldn't let us leave.” 

One minute she was there, and then... “But what about the ones living here? Where are they, Mel?” I want to shake her...but that knife looks sharp.

“They're gone,” Mel sniffs, immediately brightening. “Come on. I have some Nice Cream here, if you want some. I'm starving.”

I knock it from her hand. “The hell is wrong with you?” It hits the ground with a wet _sploch_. “The Melanie I knew second-guessed squishing spiders.”

“We're not -” Mel slides her weapon away in her belt-buckle. Maybe for later. “I'm not staying here, and those monsters will just get in our way.”

I laugh. “How do you know?”

She stuffs more Nice Cream into her mouth. “You remember the stories better than anyone. Monsters have magic. _Dangerous_ magic, Gwen.”

“They're not the one stealing! Or _killing_.” I point to the empty cottages behind us. “I bet this was a nice place before you came along.”

“How long do you think they've been hiding under here?” She walks away, forcing me to run after her.

“Too long.”

“Ooh, let me guess: the monsters deserve to live up on the Surface with the humans,” Mel says this in a stupid voice. “That'll never work.”

I have to let it go, or I'll regret what I say next. Mel just smirks like it's a victory. 

* * *

 

_ MEL _

 

I can really see it now. Gwen never grew out of that phase; she always told me she felt sorry for the Monsters in those old tales. This must be like living the dream.

Me, I'm a realist. Walking skeltons? Talking dogs? Insane. Unnatural.

Like this fog that's developing.

“HALT, HUMANS.”

Oh, great. Gwen's hand tightens on my arm. “That's Papyrus,” she spits in my ear.

“We've met,” I sigh. You can almost see his long silhouette. This one won't move without a fight.

“Wait,” Gwens whispers. “Wait, Mel!”

“HEY, QUIT MOVING WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!” He's already scared. I smile. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU.”

“Go on, then. I'm listening.”

“Stop, Mel.” Gwen clutches at me, but I shake her off irritably. I'm stronger than her, now. “Don't do this.”

But Papyrus is still backing away. “F-FIRST OF ALL, YOU'RE A FREAKING WEIRDO! NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES, BUT YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT...AND YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN THAT DUSTY POWDER -”

“Your puzzles are insult to the word.” I laugh. “A child could have solved them. As for the powder –“

“YOU'RE GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL IN YOU!”

“Through all this fog? Are you sure?" 

Gwen suddenly changes her strategem, running ahead of me. “Run, Papyrus!”

“NEVER! EVERYONE CAN BE GREAT, IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!”

Oh, God! That laugh grates my ears.

“Mel!” Gwen shrieks.

“HEY, QUIT MOVING!” There's a noise, like bones shaking. “THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE.”

“No. I think you need to go. _Now_ ,” Gwen is insisting. Pleading.

“WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS, WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR, TO YOU BOTH! I – I WILL TURN YOUR LIVES AROUND.”

Adorable. No, pathetic. Gwen is getting desperate, throwing all of her weight against me as she tries to push me back. It doesn't work. My chest feels like its glowing hot, and Gwen...Gwen looks...

“I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING...ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING.”

“No!” Gwen hiccups, and the red light inside her shivers. “Listen to me, both you! You need to turn around and – go – the – other – _way_!”

“WHY WOULD I? I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!" 

And who am I to refuse him?

  _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Papyrus in Battle! Slight warning: there is some strong language here!

MEL

Gwen, what the actual fuck are you doing?

 

GWEN

A flush creeps up my neck. “You're very brave, Papyrus.”

 

His eye-sockets widen. “REALLY? YOU THINK SO?" He cackles. "DO YOU KNOW, I AM ALSO A TALENTED CHEF.”

 

I'm reminded of a plate of congealed spaghetti I saw on my journey here. I was too concerned with finding Mel at the time but...

 

“I can make spaghetti,” I admit, and the effect it has on Papyrus is quite violent.

 

“OH NO!” He squawks. “YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!”

 

(“That was quick,” Mel mumbles.)

 

“But why? I have no redeeming qualities.” I feel bad for doing this to him, as his eye-sockets gleam with a strange, orange glow.

 

“I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU...?”

 

I beam. “I'd love to.”

 

His bones rattle. “LET'S DATE L-LATER. AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!”

 

“Nope.” Scrambling to her feet, Mel looks furious. “I can't allow that. You'll have to go through me if you want to do that, Pumpkin King.”

 

I throw her a quelling look. “It's okay, Mel. You don't –”

 

“HOW SELFLESS...” Papyrus cries, but Mel isn't finished.

 

“If you really wanted to capture us, you would have done it already! You're pathetic!”

 

“Mel, shut up!” I yell.

 

“No, he is! And Mel, your attempts at distracting him were _embarrassing!_ ” She grabs her knife from the snow. “I'll do whatever I need to do to find my way out of here. I don't care if I have to go through you, too.”

 

“SO YOU'RE SERIOUS...” Papyrus says, before striking a bold pose. “THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!”

 

Mel yawns, flipping her knife. “I've already seen it, but –“ She springs forward, only for Papyrus to parry her attack. His bones slice through her flesh as easily as the steel.

 

When she falls, her light is blue again.

 

MEL

"Stop!" Even now, Gwen does not run away. She shouts. “I will not let you kill my friend!”

 

This thing in my chest is a rock in my rib-cage; Gwen is helpless to help me. I force myself to stand.

 

“ _Go,_ Gwen!" I wheeze. "I'll catch up with you.”

 

The ensuing battle feels desperate, though there's this new power in me as I jump Papyrus' attacks. Orange bones come thick and fast, like the beads of moisture rolling down his skull. Who knew Monsters could sweat?

 

“DON'T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK! PAPYRUS: HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

 

“Shut up!” I scream, just as a bone spears my weapon arm. It cauterises the wound instantly; the pain howls awake. More blue magic...more bones...

 

GWEN 

Mel was always the quicker, fitter one of us, but she is losing all the same. My SOUL cries out, fluttering like a frantic bird, and – and I feel feverish again.

 

“THIS IS NOT YOUR FIGHT, HUMAN!” Papyrus bellows. “STEP ASIDE.”

 

But my SOUL is writhing within me, and something is pushing him back.

 

“Gwen,” Mel breathes, clutching her arm. “How are you -?”

 

“I don't know.” Something bursts out of me like a wave of sound, snatching my strength away with it.

 

SANS

The pain was like deadly Magic through my ribs.

_Not again._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Gwen's bravery...

_ MEL _

 

“ALAS, POOR PAPYRUS! WELL, AT LEAST I STILL HAVE MY HEAD.”

 

Because that's all that is left of him. Fucking hell! What did Gwen _do?_ There she lies, struggling to stay conscious. If she sees this, she will never forgive herself. Never.

 

I should spare him, for her sake.

 

_Why? The dumb fool deserves to die._

 

“Does he?” I ask, shuffling to Gwen's side. She looks cold and small, with the snow dampening her clothes and hair. We have to go. What if he...regenerates?

 

_So finish it._

 

“She will think it was her.”

 

_Or she will blame you._ The whispering voice runs through me like an icy breeze.

 

“He's defenceless now. Shut up about it, please.” I have enough of my new strength to pick my friend up, but my legs still tremble with the extra weight.

 

“WOWIE! YOU DID IT!!! YOU DIDN'T DO A VIOLENCE!” Papyrus' head cries. “TO BE HONEST, I WAS A LITTLE AFRAID...BUT YOU'RE ALREADY BECOMING A GREAT PERSON! I'M SO PROUD I COULD CRY!!!...WAIT, WASN'T I SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE YOU...?”

 

“Be quiet.” I unwrap a Monster sweet and pop it in my mouth. Hm. Tastes like berries, or something close to it.

 

“OH, I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT ONE OF THOSE,” Papyrus says regretfully. “WELL, NEVER MIND! I JUST WANT YOU BOTH TO BE THE BEST YOU CAN BE. SO, LET'S LET BYBONES BE BYBONES.”

 

“Gwen will be glad to hear it.” I have enough Monster food for both of us. The more I roll the Candy around in my mouth, the better I feel.

 

_Maybe you'll meet his brother on the way there. Will he be as forgiving?_

 

I sigh. “Hey, uh...here.” There is another Candy in my pocket; I think it might be banana-flavoured. “Have this one.”

 

Papyrus' eyes are black dinner-plates. “FOR ME? WOWIE!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Do you want it, or not?”

* * *

_ GWEN _

 

I can't feel my body, and yet it's so heavy I cannot move it. I'm surrounded by something wet and cold on my cheek. Snow. Oh, so I can't be dead then. It would be nice and warm in my heaven.

 

Maybe I'm in a coma? Maybe whatever I did was too much for my body to cope with.

 

“Wow. I mean...that was quick,” Mel says.

 

“THANK YOU, HUMAN. THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY, NYEH-HEH-HEH!”

 

“Oh, please be quiet. I need to make sure Gwen is alright; the last thing I need is you bellowing in my ear.”

 

“I'M SORRY, HUMAN. I CANNOT HELP BEING SO BOMBASTIC, NYEH-HEH-!”

 

“Ssh.” Mel's warm fingers seek out my pulse. “Thank God. She's just unconscious. Look, Papyrus, can you tell what she did to you?”

 

“I AM NOT SURE. YOUR FRIEND'S SOUL IS BRIGHT. POWERFUL...FOR A HUMAN.”

 

“Is it possible for a human to have magic?”

 

“THERE WERE STORIES WE WERE TOLD AS BABY-BONES, TO FRIGHTEN US BUT I WAS NEVER AFRAID!”

 

“Yippee for you. I need to get her somewhere warm. I'm probably asking a lot, but will you help me?”

 

“ANYTHING FOR A FRIEND, HUMAN. COME WITH ME.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time...Sans gets an unexpected surprise.


End file.
